1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot device, and more particularly to a pivot device which is used in a lap top computer to enable a cover of the computer to be raised or lowered safely to a chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
At least one conventional pivot device is mounted between a chassis and a cover of a lap top computer so that the cover can be raised or lowered safely to the chassis. The conventional pivot device comprises a first positioning block which has a convex portion and a second positioning block which has a concave portion. A pivot axle which has a substantially circular cross section with two opposed flats and is configured to mate with and drive the first positioning block. Furthermore, the first positioning block is mated with the second positioning block to achieve a positioning effect when the cover is lowered to the chassis.
However, the cover includes an LCD screen on its underside and extensive components such that it is particularly heavy for its size such that when it is pivoted towards the chassis it may then drop with alarming acceleration. This situation may lead to very serious damage to the screen and even a loss of data should the internal components be harmed. Therefore, the invention provides a pivot device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.